Interview 3 for 1
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: Julian is in the middle of a webcam interview, Logan can't find his iPod, and Derek's many girlfriends are on his scent. Stuart trio, and a very confused reporter. CP Coulter's Dalton-verse. Drabble length.


**Wow, I'm very productive when I'm supposed to be studying for AP Government… Spanish too, for that matter… =P Okay, so this one just hit me, and wouldn't leave me alone, no matter how hard I tried to conjugate "-er" verbs… Well, wish me luck on my exams tomorrow! Now I just need to find my pencil…**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Glee or Dalton**

* * *

Julian sat at his desk, laptop in front of him. Checking his reflection in the mirror to his right, he fluffed his hair slightly before turning on Skype. He checked the time again just as his computer beeped. He plastered on his smile and clicked _Accept_. The image of a smiling woman, probably in her thirties, filled the screen.

"Ah, hello Mr. Larson!" She seemed to have had too much coffee that day, and that was coming from a Stuart. He smiled back.

"Hello, Ms. Robertson. Just Julian, please."

"As you wish, Julian. Thank you for making time to do this interview today, I'm sure you must be very busy."

Julian chuckled, his interview mask firmly in place. "Oh, just homework and friends. Thank _you_ for making time."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Now," She sat up a bit straighter, as did he. The pleasantries were finished, and it was time to get down to business. "We've all heard rumors about a new storyline for your character, Grant, in Something Damaged, possibly a new love interest. Can you confirm anything?" Julian laughed.

"Well, I can't confirm anything, but I can say that Grant is definitely going to go through a lot this coming season, anything beyond that, and I'd be facing the wrath of the director." Ms. Robertson laughed at his joke.

"That's quite alright, we don't that! But enough about the show, what your fans _really _want to know is how _you _are. Am I right in assuming that you are at school right now?" Julian nodded and gestured behind him. "Yes, this is my dorm room at Dalton. What I'm hoping is that my friends didn't put anything embarrassing behind me, just to mess with me," he laughed. "I wouldn't put it past them."

Ms. Robertson laughed too, "No, you're all clear! Now, that just brings us to our next topic. You mentioned in another interview that you have two best friends at Dalton. Derek and Logan, correct?" Julian laughed lightly, "Wow, you really do your homework, don't you? Yes, Logan and Derek are my best friends here. We drive each other crazy, but we're there for each other."

Ms. Robertson smiled. "That's great. It must be nice to have such good friends when you are boarding."

"Yeah, it really is," Julian smiled, "Everyone here-" _"Hey, Princess! What the Hell did you do with _my iPod?"came slightly muffled through the door, until Logan burst into the room at the end of the sentence. Julian groaned and looked at the camera. "One minute please?" Ms. Robertson nodded, looking excited to see this scene from Julian's real life. Julian swung around and faced Logan after clicking the mute button on the options.

"_Excuse me, Julian, can I come in? _Oh of course you can, Logan. What can I do for you? _I was wondering where I set down my iPod and lost it, do you know where it is?"_ Julian staged a small, sarcastic conversation with himself, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked.

"Shut it, Princess. What did you _do_ with my _iPod_?" Logan huffed, mimicking Julian's pose.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me Princess. And second of all, I never took your iPod. You took it to Warbler's rehearsal."

"No I didn't! You took it, and I told you that I _wanted _it for rehearsal. You never gave it to me." Logan glared, and it was Julian's turn to huff.

"Well, I don't know where it is. Now can you g…" A second teenaged boy bursting into the room cut him off.

"Quick, Jules, Lo! They're coming!" he panted, "The girls all found out!" Logan and Julian exchanged looks, smirking, totally forgetting about their argument moments previous.

"Hmm, how could they have found out?" Logan asked, grinning wickedly.

"I don't know, Lo." Julian smirked, "Someone must've found Derek's black books."

Derek paled and his eyes widened. "You didn't…" Julian and Logan took one look at each other and started cracking up.

"N-no, we-we did-didn't," Logan forced out.

"T-totally wish w-we had though!" Julian panted, trying to catch his breath. "It was probably the Brightmans." Derek huffed, glaring at his two best friends, who were rolling around, clutching each other, and laughing.

"That is so not funny." He flopped onto Julian's bed and waited for the two of them to settle down, then he caught sight of Julian's computer. "Uh, Jules?"

The other brunette looked up at his nickname, "Yeah, D?"

"Why is there a person on your computer?" Julian jolted up and swore under his breath.

"Guys! I was in the middle of an interview!" He ran to the laptop, red-faced. He had accidentally muted the sound, not the microphone, when he hit the mute button. Which meant that Ms. Robertson heard everything. Logan and Derek started snickering in the background and sat down on Julian's bed to watch the interview from behind him.

"So, uhm, Ms. Robertson…" He said, pathetically, with a painfully embarrassed expression on his face, trying to keep a shred of dignity. In the little box at the bottom left hand corner, he could see his friends laughing at his expense. "…Where were we?"

* * *

**A/N- Hoping this was kinda funny? Maybe? Maybe not? Either way, Please Please, Please review!**

**-Little-miss**


End file.
